Motor vehicle clutch driven disc assemblies, or simply clutch disc assemblies, employ friction material to define engaging surfaces which engage facing metal surfaces provided by clutch pressure plates, flywheels and/or intermediate plates. The friction material can be configured in a wide variety of arrangements. To cite two exemplary arrangement, the friction material can be in the shape of a single ring, or a plurality of friction pads. The arrangement selected depends on several factors, including but not limited to, the frictional characteristics of the friction material, the available surface area of the engaging surfaces, the diameter of the engaging surfaces, the available clamping forces, the required torque transmitting capability of the clutch, the rotational inertia of the friction material when applied to the clutch disc assembly and the wear characteristics of the friction material. Certain applications are best served by clutch disc assemblies employing a plurality of small arcuate sections of ceramic friction material fixed to a supporting ring shaped backer plate. It has been noted that with this configuration, the pads are subject to tipping during operation. The tipping results in incomplete clutch disengagements and an associated difficulty in shifting. It is desired to provide an arrangement for a clutch disc assembly which allows ceramic friction pads to be employed without generating the undesired tipping phenomenon.